1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for providing a preview of a video recording or video stream to a user. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for providing a preview of a video recording or video stream to a user in the form of a shorter video recording of the content at a user-selected location.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of video recordings or video streams on an electronic device who desire to skip to specific parts of the recording/stream currently only have the option of either viewing the recording/stream until the desired portion appears, skipping to an unknown location by using a forward or rewind button of a video player on the electronic device used to view the video recording/stream, or placing a cursor of an electronic input device over various portions of a time bar of the video recording/stream to preview a still image of the corresponding portion of the recording/stream.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,343 teaches a system for utilizing metadata created either at a central location for shared use by connected users, or at each individual user's location, and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
However, even when a user is able to view a still image of a later or earlier portion a video recording/stream being viewed, the user cannot know with certainty whether the still image corresponds to the desired location of the recording/stream the user is attempting to watch.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems to provide a user with a more accurate way to locate a specific portion of the video recording/stream than just providing a still image when the user places the cursor of the electronic device used to view the recording/stream at a later point in time on the time bar of the recording/stream.